Secrets
by iamFez
Summary: Secrets are discovered for some of the residents of Summer Bay. H&AHarry PotterCharmed crossover.


**Secrets**  
by Fez

Author's Notes: I've had the idea for this story ever since the rumours about Noah's fate began. And I have a soft spot for the Hunters and a great love for Kane and Kirsty so I had to write it. So here is my Home & Away crossover with two other fandoms - Harry Potter and Charmed.

Rating: 12 (rating might go up but now it's just 12 for scary bits)

Chapter 1  
"Angels & Demons"

He watched her from a distance from across the bustling campus grounds. He was always careful that she didn't see him. That a stray glance in his direction and he would be exposed. He couldn't allow himself to be seen. Not yet. In his heart he wanted to walk up to her, hold her, and tell her how much he missed her. But for the moment he had to contend himself with just watching. Even now as the students strolled lazily across the grounds during lunch, he could easily spot her out in the crowd.

A smile played on his lips as she wrinkled her nose as she sat down on the freshly cut grass with her lunch. She was with a few other students who he knew were her friends. A girl next to her was chatting away, but he noticed that she didn't seem to be listening. Her mind was elsewhere, and he wondered if her thoughts were on him before he scolded himself.

How selfish could he be? Why should her thoughts be constantly of him? She never knew what they had. The Gift the elders had given him before ascending. She never knew that for eight months he had lived another life. One that had allowed him to correct past regrets. One that included her. While it had been a gift, it had also been a curse. It was cruel being torn away from the ones you loved the first time, but to do it again had been heartbreaking. Especially since this time he had known when the time would come he would have to leave her.

He was thankful that he was the only one who had experienced it. He wouldn't have wanted her to go through what Hayley had.

It was then that he saw it. As she stared at a spot in the grass, he saw the sadness behind those absorbing brown orbs. He knew that there had never been a quote more truthful than the eyes being the windows to the soul. And right now he felt a pang in his chest as he saw the sadness buried in hers. He had to know what was causing that hurt. But for now all he could do was watch from afar.

She shook her head and snapped herself out of her thoughts. Whatever she said to her friend made her fellow student roll her eyes and smile. It had been obvious to even her that she hadn't been listening he could tell that from here. He sighed as she gave a half-hearted smile in return, and he tried to prepare himself for what he must do.

It had been hard watching Hayley all those months. He had set them both free the night he told her to let him go, making her think she saw him in a vision. Leo had told him it was for the best. Mourning him had been killing her. Sending her into the pits of despair that she couldn't find her own way out of. She had been his wife and he had loved her without question. Then the Gift had given him another path. Another love. One that was harder to let go, and what he would do tonight would not set him free.

Noah saw Kit begin to glance in his direction and as he felt himself orb towards the heavens, he was thankful that he was still bound to her, as he wasn't prepared to let her go just yet.

-----

Kane Phillips closed his eyes as the breeze carried across the sea to gently slap his skin. He felt fulfilled at this very moment. He had a wife that he loved deeply, a job he held dear, and people around him who were beginning to trust and respect him. It had taken him a long time to get to this point in his life. So long that he thought it would never come. But now it was here he embraced it with welcome arms.

He opened his eyes when he heard Scott Hunter moving around in the cabin of the Baxland. It had been strange how their relationship had changed in the past 12 months. This time last year they couldn't stand each other, and now here they were working side by side. It's funny how things change Kane thought to himself as he put the juice bottle up to his lips.

He paused from taking a drink when he noticed something far off in the distance. It was large and he couldn't describe it from this far away but whatever it was, it was hovering above the water. He felt a stir in the pit of his stomach as he watched it. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Scott," he called out while never taking his eyes off the mysterious object.

"What?" Scott called back from within the cabin.

"There's something out in the water."

"Like what?"

Now he was getting irratated. "If you come out here I'll show you."

He heard Scott come up beside him. "What is it?"

"That," he pointed to the object that was getting closer. The stir he felt before was now getting stronger. It now looked like a hooded figure. A tall one that looked like it was walking on the water. How could that be possible?

He turned to ask Scott this when he noted his boss's ashen face.

"Oh, no," Scott said in a horrified whisper.

Before Kane could ask him what was wrong Scott was already racing back to the cabin. "Grab the helm!" he ordered. "We have to get back to shore!"

Kane rushed to the helm and with all his strength steered the boat in the opposite direction. He looked over his shoulder and could see the dark figure still follow them. It seemed that it was getting closer instead of further away. It was at that moment he felt it. A haze was beginning to cloud his mind and a cold chill ran up his spine. He tried to shake the uneasiness off, but somehow it was managing to take a grip of him more.

Memories started to flood his mind.

_Kirsty lying in hospital, unsure if she would survive._

_The seething pain he felt when he discovered that they had lost their baby._

_The uncertainty of whether he'd ever walk again._

_Standing with his father and brother as his mother was laid to rest._

_Being whipped by chains for doing those bad things that he neither his father or brother could do._

He felt sick. There was a dizziness surrounding him, and fear now gripped him completely as the unpleasant memories got worse.

_"You're a freak!" His father yelled at him. He felt tears stain his cheeks as the chain came crashing down against his back. He cried out openingly. It felt like his back was being ripped open. "Only freaks do what you do! You'll stop it now you hear me! I'll beat it out of you!"_

Kane's hand reached for his shoulder as he cried out. His back stung now just as it had when he was nine-years-old. He felt every chain sting as he relieved the memory. It hurt too much. He knew he was crying with the pain and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt his whole body begin to shake and just before the blackness overtook him he was vaguely away of the hooded figure climbing aboard the Baxland.

-----

Scott had never felt more panicked. As he frantically searched the drawers in the cabin, the one thought that kept rushing through his mind was that he had to find it. He knew it was in here somewhere. He had decided to keep it on the Baxland just in case of an emergency. It had just been so long since he had ever needed to use it.

But he needed it now.

He had to stop what was following them. It was gaining on them that he was sure of. It would never let a prey go when they're hungry. And he was sure that this one would be absolutely starving.

Dementors never come to this part of the world.

At that moment he remembered where he had put it. As he opened up the small chest beneath the cabinate he found it. A small wooden wand made of Yew. It was nine inches long and inside was unicorn hair. It had been the wand his father had bought him when he was eleven-years-old. He hadn't used it since he was eightteen, and it had caused a rift with his father that was never to be healed.

He picked up the wand tentatively, it had been so long since he touched it. As his fingers closed around it he felt the familiar sense of magic flow through him. It was a feeling that he hadn't realised he had missed until now. He had willingly gave it up, but now felt eager to embrace it once more. He hadn't used magic in such a long time, but while some things change, others remain the same.

He was a wizard. It was his birthright.

Scott stepped out onto the deck and he instantly felt the chill go through him. It was aboard the boat. He saw it gliding towards Kane who was lying slumped by the helm. He felt the unpleasant memories rush through his mind, and it felt like all cheerfulness was leaving him. Only a darkness was left behind.

No! He had to fight this. He had to remember what he had been taught. What was it he needed? A happy thought. Yes, that was it! Good thoughts was what helped drive a Dementor away. But how could he have any cheerful thoughts with such a misery surrounding him. He desperately tried to cling onto any happy memories.

_His first kiss with with Amy Morris when he was ten-years-old._

No, that wasn't enough. He needed something more than that.

_Seeing his mother happy for the first time in years when she married Rhys Sutherland_

He felt joy begin to seep the darkness. He raised his wand an aimed at the Dementor who was now towering over Kane.

_"You should be ashamed of yourself," his father spat at him. "How can I call you my son."_

Scott tried to shake the bitter memory out of his head. He couldn't let the darkness consume him. He closed his eyes and dug deep for any fragment of happiness. Then he found it.

_The girl watched him as he rode Jacko on the beach. Her dark hair seemed to glow as the sun shined down on them. She truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen_

He felt the joy surged through him and opening his eyes his voice boomed firmly. "Expecto Patronum!"

A silverly-white smoke emerged from the tip of his wand and finally took form. Scott felt bittersweet pride as the stallion galloped towards the Dementor. He shivered as the creature's horrible mangled face could be seen behind it's hood, before it turned and fleed from the boat with the stallion in tow. As the Dementor raced further away, the stallion stopped and faced his caster. It looked so much like Jacko that Scott felt a sadness dwell upon him for his lost pet. The stallion then vapourised into smoke once more and all that was left was the open sea.

Scott grabbed the slab of chocolate that had been sitting next to the juice bottle and rushed to kneel beside Kane. The younger deckhand was slowly beginning to gain consciousness, and Scott snapped off a piece of the chocolate and handed it to him.

"Here eat this. It'll make you feel better."

Kane was still drowsy as Scott almost shoved the piece of chocolate into his mouth. "What was that?" he asked he rubbed his head. "It looked horrible."

Scott was about to answer him when something stopped him. Should he tell Kane the truth? About Dementors and the Wizarding World? But then another thought occured that was more pressing. How could Kane see the Dementor to begin with? He was a Muggle after all? Wasn't he?


End file.
